Dangerous Love
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Angelus never got his soul and meets Buffy when he visits Dracula with Darla. S5 of BTVS Buffy is not a vampire but Dracula has plans for her. What will happen if his plans are ruined by someone?
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Love

Summary:Angelus never got his soul and meets Buffy when he visits Dracula with Darla. S5 of BTVS Buffy is not a vampire but Dracula has plans for her. What will happen if his plans are ruined by "someone"?

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer:All characters belong to Joss Wheden. Except for the names you do not identify from my story.

Couples: B/A/us, and Darla/Dracula

* * *

It was the darkest night in Sunnydale. A place in the woods stood a castle that no one could see.

Two figures walked up to the castle door and knocked. They both stood there for ten minutes until someone answered the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Came a females voice from the other side of the door. She looked through a hole in one of the doors and asked," Who are you and what do you want?"

The female of the two figures rolled hers while the male just raised his eyebrows.

"Do I need to repeat myself or are you going to answer me?" The female asked as she looked through the hole again.

The female figure sighs with annoyance and says,"My name is Darla and this is my child Angelus. We're friends of Dracula's"

"Does he know you are coming over?" The female asked as she waited for their answer.

Darla was now getting angry that she has to call, or at least have to answer to this little girl at the door.

"We know him but we didn't call him to tell him we were coming," Angelus says as he hopes that Darla does not do anything stupid.

"Okay, I'll be right back," She said as she walked away to Dracula's study.

Five minutes just to get to Dracula's study, but she made it. She walked into Dracula's study she notices him working on something, but she can't see what.

"Dracula," The female voice says as she waits for him to look at her.

"Yes dear," Dracula says as he lifts his head to look over to the door.

"There is a Darla and an Angelus at the door who wants to see you," She says as she looks at him and than looked around the room.

"Thank you. That will be all," He says as he closes the book and folder he was looking at.

"Yes sir," She says as she walks out of the room.

While Dracula goes and meets his guests. He was half way to the door before he gets stooped by the female voice.

"Oh by the way Dracula a little warning. That Darla girl sounded pissed when i asked her questions," She says and than walks away to go and take a shower.

Dracula watched as she walked away but than shrugged and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he found Darla in pissed off mood.

"What the hell took you so long?" Darla growled out at Dracula as she pushed passed him. While Angelus walked passed him as he rolled his eyes at his sire.

"Sorry I've been busy," Dracula said as he closes the door.

"Well what the hell was with all the questioning?" Darla asked while she began to whine.

"It's for protection," Dracula said with a sigh as he walked past her to signal for both of them to follow him.

"Well I don't care. I want that women killed for being rude, because it will make me feel better," Darla said as she sat down in his living area and began to pout.

"Sorry Darla, but i can't do that," Dracula said as he sat in his favorite arm chair.

"Why not?" Darla growled in annoyance at him.

"Because shes the slayer, and before you say why haven't I killed her? It's because I have plans for her," Dracula says with an evil grin across his face. "So she's off limits to anyone who wants to kill her" He says now glaring at both of them.

"And what. . . " Darla began but was cut off by Angelus growling at a guy that just walked in.

Angelus grabbed the guy by the neck and than bit into him to drain him. The guy didn't have a chance to fight back as Angelus drained him into ashes.

"You Fucker you got your ashes all over me!" Angelus growled out as he turned around to find Dracula and Darla staring at him. "WHAT?" He growled.

"Why the hell did you kill my minion?" Dracula asked pissed off while Darla stared at him with a glare.

"I killed him because he fucked me over. Now where the hell is the bathroom," Angelus growled as Dracula told him where the bathroom was.

Angelus was to busy cursing under his breath to knock on the bathroom door; he ended up walking in on a women that was taking a shower. He realizes that water is running and their is someone in the stops in his tracks. He hears the shower turn off but he can't move to leave. No matter how hard he tries; his body doesn't seem to want to move.

As she gets out of the shower, she doesn't seem to notice Angelus standing there. She grabbed her towel, but when she turned around she jumped and squealed at the same time.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She screamed at him after she calms down and tightens her towel around her body.

"I'm sorry. I was pissed, and just assumed no one was in here," Angelus said while still glued to his spot and staring at her now.

"Now will you leave. So that I can get dressed," She said through grinding teeth as she pushed him out the door.

"Okay," Angelus said as the door slammed into his face.

After she was done getting dressed; she opened the bathroom door and said,"You can go in now"

Angelus just stared at her. He checked her out from top to bottom. She wore a white tank top with her comfy pajama pants.

He shakes his head to clear it "Um. . . Thanks," He holds out his hand and says," Names Angelus"

She only watches him and than says," So your the famous Angelus"

"So you heard about me," Angelus smirks as he puffs out his chest with pride.

"Yeah, I heard about you," She says now with an angry glare while Angelus thought to himself 'why isn't she proud of meeting me' "And I wouldn't be so full of yourself. You killed tons of people and tortured them too," She says now poking at his chest.

Angelus was now confused and asked," So what if I killed people and tortured them?" Now looking at her with a little confusion and anger mixed together. "Besides who the hell are you to fucking poke me and tell me not to be proud"

"I'm Buffy the vampire slayer, you jackass," Buffy said as she poked him again "And what the hell are you going to do about it?" She asked as she poked him another time to see what he would do.

Angelus growled as she poked him again but this time he grabbed her finger. He pulls her towards him and growled in her face.

"Get the fuck off me!" Buffy yelled as she kneed him in the groin, and than walked away with a mumble to herself 'bastard'. As Angelus groaned and held his groaned in pain.

After Angelusrecovered 5 minutes later, he cleaned himself off, and than went back into the living room.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Darla exclaimed as Angelus walked into the room.

"I know," Dracula said as Darla smiled sweetly at him.

"What's going on?" Angelus asked Darla as she smiled sweetly to Dracula.

"Nothing, my child nothing" Darla said now facing Angelus.

"Okay," Angelus says as Darla turned back toward Dracula.

"Oh by the way Angelus, we are staying here tonight," She says still staring at Dracula with hungry eyes.

"Again okay," Angelus says as Dracula stands up and holds out his hand for Darla, which she gladly took.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Dracula says as he leads the way with Darla on his arm.

Dracula and Darla shared a room while Angelus got a room that was on the other side of the castle.

* * *

a/n: here's the new version of chapter 1 lol please review and tell me what u think


	2. Chapter 2

Angelus walked into his room and sat on his bed. He sits there for 5 minutes rubbing his face, and than gets up to change for bed.

Angelus wakes the next day by someone pounding on his door. Angelus gets up to answer the door with a groan.

"What?" He growls out when he opens the door.

"Good morning ! I am your tour guide for today," Buffy said with fake enthusiasm while looking him over.'Yum fresh hotness in the morning' She shakes her head consciously and thought 'Stop thinking like that. He's a vampire'

When all Angelus did was glare at her. Buffy looked at him and said," Can you hurry up so I can get this over with"

Angelus turns around with a growl and says," Come back later to show me since I'm still tired"

"Nope, not going to happen. Now get your ass dressed," Buffy said as she pushed passed him to sit on his bed with her arms crossed.

"What the fuck?" Angelus growled out as he checked Buffy out from head to toe.

"Get dressed," Buffy demanded with a glare on her face as he still growled at her.

Angelus took a deep breath and tried to calm down since he doesn't like to be disturbed when he sleeps." Why did they send you if you have something to do?"

"Because everyone is too busy to show you around, and yes I do have something to do," Buffy said as Angelus just watched her closer.

"Why is everyone too busy to show me around, and what do you have to do that is so important that you don't want to spend a day with me?"Angelus asked as he moved in front of her with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Busy as in don't want to be killed by you ,and I have a paper due,"Buffy said as she licked her lips. 'OOOhhhhh just one lick' She shook her head and decided to distract herself by asking "Does this mean you will change now?"

Angelus looks at her and sighs," Fine. Just let me quickly get dressed" As he grabs his black leather pants and his red silky shirt, and headed to the bathroom. It took him 3 minutes to get ready. He came out of the bathroom, and sat on the bed to put on his shoes. As Angelus put on his shoes he kept on looking at Buffy whom was looking around the room.

"Can we go now?" Buffy asked as she got tired of looking around the room.

"Ladies first," Angelus said sweetly to Buffy as she rolled her eyes at him. He held the door open and so the tour began.

After the tour ended Angelus asked Buffy to join him for a swim.

"What the hell? Why not," Buffy said as Angelus looked at her funny. She sighed,"It means I'll join you"

"Okay. So lets meet at the pool house in 10 minutes," Angelus said looking at Buffy for her approval.

Buffy nodded her head and said," I'll see you in 10" As she was walking away Angelus was checking out her ass.

After they both changed Buffy was the first one in the pool house with her poke a dot bathing suit. She was floating on a tube when Angelus came in with his black trunks on. Buffy had her back to him with her eyes closed. Angelus watched her for awhile until her thought of an evil plan.

Angelus put his towel next to hers. He stood against the wall and took off running. As he jumped in the air; he brought his knees to his chest to make a cannon ball. He ended up landing near where Buffy was floating and splashed her.

Buffy squealed when she felt water hit her as Angelus's head popped out of the water.

"You bastard!" Buffy yelled at him when his head popped out of the water.

Angelus looked at Buffy with an evil grin as he swam towards her.

"What are . . ." Buffy was cut off short as Angelus flipped her glared at him when she came up for air. When she caught her breath she began to splash him. "I was comfortable"

"So what," Angelus said as he began to move against the splashes to stop her. When he got close enough he grabbed her by the arms.

"Let go of me," Buffy said as she tried to break free from his grip.

"Now you can't get away and knee me in my groan," Angelus said as he tighten his grip on her.

"I was relaxing you jackass!" Buffy yelled at him and tried to break free from his grip again but failed." Besides I wasn't going to knee you in your groan" She added as she stopped struggling completely.

"Oh!" Angelus said slowly releasing her.

"But I didn't say I wasn't going to (pushes him under water) dunk you," Buffy says as she laughs, but before she could do anything else; he grabs her leg and pulls her under with him.

They both came up laughing, but Buffy tried to laugh and catch her breath at the same time. Just than someone came through the door.

"Here you are," The person who walked through the door said as the both of them turned towards the door.

"Darla," Angelus said as Buffy and his smile left their faces.

"I was looking for you. It seems Dracula and I are going out to get something to eat. I wanted to see if you wanted to come instead of playing with this little girl," Darla said as sweetly as she could. Buffy glared at her as she grabbed a tube to try, and pre-occupied herself to get on it.

Angelus looked at Buffy just when she got on her tube. The he turned back to Darla and said," No, I think I'm going to stay here with Buffy the vampire slayer"

"Oh," Darla said as she t6han turned towards Buffy and gave her a dirty look." So your the little bitch that's causing a ton of problems"

"Well, you know I am the SLAYER," Buffy said as she looked at Darla with a 'Duh' look on her face.

"Whatever," Darla said as she rolled her eyes and than turned her attention towards Angelus. "Are you sure you don't want to come, my boy?"

"Yes I'm sure," Angelus said as he grabbed a tubie and got on it.

"Okay," Darla said giving Buffy one more dirty look before she left. Darla is pissed and jealous that Angelus chooses hanging out with Buffy than her.

"She's pissed," Buffy said as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Angelus asked watching Buffy from his tube.

"Well, she did stomp away, and she also had an attitude towards me. So you tell me if she's pissed or not?" Buffy said as she turned her head towards him.

"Oh," Angelus said as he pulled Buffy's tube near his when she floated by. Just to put his feet on it.

"You don't really scare me you know," Buffy says out of no where.

"Really now," Angelus says with his eyebrows raised looking at her." Join the club. I don't even think your scary either"

"You don't say. I would have never guessed,"Buffy says looking at him closely while she watched him lick his lips.

Angelus chuckled "Your different than most slayers aren't you"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Buffy said looking at her feet as they were moving in the water." I guess you can say I'm the first slayer that doesn't listen to the council"

Angelus raised his eyebrows at that comment but asked,"Why don't you listen to them? Aren't you suppose to listen to them no matter what?"

"Pu-lease," Buffy said rolling her eyes at him . "They just think they can control me, and tell me what to do. Truthfully I hate following rules"

"Why do you not follow rules?" Angelus asked with his eyebrows still raised at her other answer.

"The hole deal with me having friends that know about my secret duty and me getting to close to my watcher," Buffy said as she looked up at him .

"Really," Angelus said looking at her as they both heard the rain began.

"It's raining," Buffy said still looking up as she seen lightening light the sky.

"It seems so," Angelus said as he looked up and than back at Buffy. 'I want to protect her. But I'm a vampire and she is my enemy' Angelus thought now looking at her.

"I guess they are not going out to get something to eat," Buffy said as she looked back at Angelus.

"I guess not," Angelus said still watching her and looked back at the sky. "Maybe we should head in"

"I think so too," Buffy said as she grabbed the edge of the pool.

Buffy got out of the pool and grabbed her towel. It began to rain harder. Angelus and Buffy moved faster at least tried to, but as they got to the door to step out in the rain. They caught sight of a vampire getting struck by lightening.

A/N - What will happen in the pool house? Who was the Vampire that got struck? U just have to wait and find out what happens next lol sry couldn't help myself lol Please review. plus its a new version more detail lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(rated M this chapter)

A few minutes before the vampire got struck.

"Larry!" Dracula yelled as he stood at the door while he watched Angelus and Buffy talking. He growled when he seen Buffy begin to laugh.

"Yes sire," Larry said as he came up to Dracula. As Dracula watched Darla talk to them or disturbed them. He couldn't really tell.

"I want you to go and get my coat," Dracula said as he never took his eyes off of all three of them.

"Yes sire," Larry says as he goes and fetches Dracula's coat.

As Dracula watches as Darla turn an angry look towards Buffy and talks for awhile to both Angelus and Buffy. It wasn't until he watch Darla turn around and storm out towards the door. That he realized that Angelus wasn't going to join them and that he was jealous that Buffy was going to be hanging with Angelus.

When Larry came back and gave Dracula his coat that it began to slowly begin to rain.

"I swear if he touches her, he's going to be dust," Dracula growls out with jealousy as Darla came in still fuming about Angelus not joining them.

"Sire," Larry says with alittle concern and a hint scared from the way Dracula is acting.

Dracula grabs his coat and puts it on while saying," Stay here Larry. I might need you again."

"Okay sire," Larry says standing near by.

Darla looks at Dracula still with that pissed off look on her face."I hate her"

Dracula turns his head away from the rain out side and turn towards Darla and growls," Well that's your opinions not mine. She is mine (he points at Buffy through the rain) so if he touches her he's dust"

Darla rolls her eyes as he adds on to his ramble "Besides if he touches her. I'll know if he does"

"How do you know if he touches her?" Darla asked looking at Dracula with confusion written all over her face. Like she doesn't know the sense's vampires have.

"She's a virgin. That's how I will know if somebody touched her. Plus I can also smell if he does. Did you forget all about the extra senses that vampires have," Dracula said as lightening begin to strike down do to the Earth.

"Oh," Darla said as her eyebrows raised, but than felt alittle embaressed that she forgot that part about vampires for a second.

Dracula turns towards his minion and says," Go and get Buffy"

"Yes sire," Larry says as he begins to walk out. When he hits half way to the pool house, he gets struck by lightening.

Back with Buffy and Angelus.

"OH HELL NO! I'm not going out there," Angelus half yells as he shuts the door while the storm began to roll in with a fierce force. Also because he just watched a vampire get struck by lightening in front of his eyes and than turned to dust.

"Well I guess we are stuck here," Buffy says as she sat on one of the lounge chairs. While thinking in her head that was actually cool and funny that lightening just killed that vampire. (Sorry but i don't know if its possible of not. But if it did happen it would be cool don't you think lol. Okay back to story)

"Yep," Angelus says as he grabbed the lounge chair next to her. Still alittle shocked that a vampire got struck.

Buffy looks at him while she shakes a little from the cold as she says," I want to change out of my wet clothes but I can't."

Angelus raises his eyebrows and asks,"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't have nothing to change into," Buffy says as she begins to course herself for not grabbing changing clothes.

"Than why don't you just change out of your bathing suit and just wrap a dry towel around you," Angelus says as he throws a towel at her with a big smirk on his face.

Buffy rolls her eyes "You pervert"

Angelus is still smirking at her," Well you said you wanted to change out of your wet bathing suit. So all I did was give you an idea" Just than another lightening struck with a rumble.

"Whatever," Buffy said as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"So what's up with the while deal with Dracula claiming you?" Angelus asked as he felt the wait of the rain pounding on the pool house got to him.

Buffy opened her eyes and staired at him shortly before saying ,"I don't really know. All I know is that he thinks he owns me"

"Oh," Angelus says as he feels that strange feeling that he has been feeling ever since he met her. It began to grow even more intense every minute hes around her.

"Plus on top of that he has my mother asking me every time I see her if I'm dead yet," Buffy says looking down at her hands while twisting them.

"Oh," Angelus can only say at that moment. He felt like he should protect from Dracula.'Wait I'm not suppose to feel protective over the enemy' he thought to himself. Which scared him a little since he is suppose to be a vampire. By him thinking over how protective he is and how he was feeling he didn't even realize that he moved off his lounge to hers. Now he was leaning forward slowly. His lips inches from hers and than they touched. He began to kiss her slowly.

Buffy was a little shocked that he was kissing her. She got over her shock quickly as the kiss slowly began to heated up.

Back with Darla and Dracula.

"I can't see them anymore," Darla growled out with jealously now that her anger slipped to jealously.

"Neither can I," Dracula growled out with frustration.

"The storms getting worse by the minute,and we don't know what they are doing," Darla said now getting annoyed that she can't see them anymore.

"Than I guess we should do something to not think about what they are doing, and just hope they don't do anything," Dracula said as he walked away a little annoyed, and want to think of something else instead of the things that might or will happen in the pool house.

"Fine," Darla said annoyed even more now that Dracula didn't want to go out there and get them.

Back to Buffy and Angelus

They both broke apart from the kiss so Buffy could catch her breath.

"Wow," Angelus says as he looks at Buffy with passion filled eyes

Buffy watched his eyes as they turned a darker color. The darkness of his eyes began to turn Buffy on. So Buffy grabs the back of Angelus's head to kiss him again.

Angelus deepens the kiss as he slowly lays Buffy down with his arms around her waist. Buffy moans into the kiss as she feels Angelus's arms around her. So she tightens her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, while trying to tighten her legs close to try and stop the throb that began there. Angelus breaks the kiss as he moves his mouth from her lips to her neck. Angelus smells the want coming off her and the heat.

Buffy felt her core begin to heat up more as she spread her legs to go around his waist. She moaned as she felt his hard member against her heat. She moans even louder as Angelus began to rub against her.

Angelus grins into her neck when he heard her moan against him. His hands began to wonder her body. Buffy's hand ended up going around his back as his rubbing turned into a grind. As Angelus's hands wonder over her body. His mouth moved back to her mouth.

Buffy deepens the kiss as she moans into his mouth. Angelus heard the moan get alittle more louder as his hands cupped her breast. His thumb began to rub over her nipple. He wanted to see his reaction which he was rewarded with her moaning even louder than before.

They pulled apart from each other to only end up looking into each others eyes. As they both looked into each others eyes, Angelus's hands wonder to Buffy' s top and took if off.

Angelus smiled down at her and than leaned down and put one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth. He began to suck and nibble on one breast and than move to the other one with the same treatment.

Buffy moaned when she felt his mouth playing with her breast. She gabbed his hair and pushed him more into her breasts. She began to rub against him with the same rhythm he we was sucking her breasts.

Angelus began to move his head down her stomach slowly. He licked and nibbled his way down her stomach. He feels her body heat up even more if possible. She begins to wiggle and moan as he moves closer and closer to her core. He puts his hands on her waist to hold her still as he began to pull down her bottom of her swimsuit. After the swimsuit was discarded Buffy pulled him back up to her mouth.

Angelus deepened the kiss as Buffy's hands moved down his body to push down his swimming trunks.

Angelus pulls away from the kiss to look into her eyes and asks,"Are you sure?" She just nods her head yes. He looks into her eyes to make sure she meant it. He possitioned himself to enter her nice and slow. Angelus began to move in her slowly to only hit the virginal barrier. He stopped shortly to see if she wanted him to stop, but he was only met with nod to continue. He pushes in all the way slowly to only stop so she can get use to him. When she began to try and make him move that he began to move out. He started off with a slow pace to only began to move quicker. Angelus began to thrust faster as the tension begin to build between them. Buffy began to catch the rhythm that Angelus already started.

"Oh. . . Yes!" Buffy moaned as she felt herself close. Angelus thrust even faster as he felt himself coming close to cumming too.

Buffy tilted her head so that Angelus could drink from her. Angelus was shocked that she would offer such a thing to him of all people.

Angelus didn't move to her neck from the shock that she decided to pull him to her neck instead. When his face was pulled to her neck he kissed it and than licked her neck until it came overwhelming to himself that he bit into her neck. Once he bit into her neck they both shook violently from the orgasm that took over both of their bodies.

Angelus fell on Buffy after the shaking stopped. Angelus began to lick the wound that he made on her neck. He began to pur while he licked her wounded neck. Buffy looked down to see Angelus's head close to her face. After he knew the wound was clean and and closing he carefully moved off her body.

He lifted his head and kissed Buffy with all the passion he can put into the kiss.

Buffy pulls away with a smile on her face as she asks," What was that for?"

Angelus looks down at her and grabs the towels as he covered both of them saying," I don't know why I did that but thanks for the little gift though"

"How can you not know why?" Buffy asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. She ignored the part of his answer about the gift.

"All I know is that I have feelings for you," Angelus said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh," Buffy said as she cuddled even closer to try and get warm.

"Yeah," Angelus said as he pulled her more into himself.

"Dracula is going to be pissed," Buffy said yawning and closing her eyes slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Angelus asked as he rubbed her back softly which was making her close her eyes close more faster.

"Because he does not want anyone to touch me in anyway possible. That's were the hole possession fits in," Buffy says as she dozes off.

"Well technically he doesn't have claim over you since he didn't claim you in the first place," Angelus said as he still rubbed her back and rested his head on top of her head dozing off himself.

"Oh," Buffy said as sleep began to slowly claim her.

"Besides I technically just claimed you and made you my mate," Angelus said as he watched her fall asleep as the storm calmed down a little outside but now only pouring out.

After a few minutes later they were both fast asleep in each others arms.

Back to Darla and Dracula.

Dracula is walking back and forth while Darla just looked at him. After awhile she got annoyed from waiting so long and from the pasting he was doing.

"Will you stop pasting," Darla said getting even more annoyed.

Dracula stops pasting and looks at Darla saying," What the hell are you doing? Aren't you worried that they are doing something, and if they do something than my plans will be ruined"

"Well we can't worry until we see how far they got, and than we can worry," Darla said and than added "Besides Angelus loves me more than anything. I doubt he will do anything with that bitch"

Still looking at Darla he answered back," How do you know he loves you?"

"Because he stayed with me this long, and I think he is going to make me his mate," Darla said with a smile "And if he makes me his mate. Why would he need her?"

Still looking at her but with a 'are you crazy' type of look he said," How do you know? He might be with you because he wants to get close enough to something you hold"

"And what would that be?" Darla asked while her smile dropped to a glare.

"Oh nothing," Dracula said as he smirked at her "Besides lets do something before I go crazy with worry again"

"Fine but you are telling me later what Angelus wants from me," Darla said as she got up and dragged Dracula into his room.

A/N - sry everyone for taking so long please review what u think of the new and improved chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Angelus has one arm under Buffy's head while his other arm was over her waist as she is cuddled into his side. After two hours into their sleep Buffy shot up when a loud crackle sounded from the sky. From Buffy's wake up call made Angelus pop up himself but in his game face to see if anyone was threatening them. 

Angelus's face softens when he's no one threatening them and turns his head towards Buffy asking," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the storm just gave me alittle fright thats all," Buffy says as she holds the towel towards herself more tightly.

Angelus looks at Buffy with a worried look and says,"Don't worry I'm here, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you"

Buffy smiles a small smile at what he says and says," Thank you but I can take care of myself"

Angelus's face turns from worry to a scowl at her as he says," You are my mate and you will be protected by me whether you like it or not"

Buffy's hazel eyes darkened with rage as she yelled," I don't need your protection! I can protect myself well without you!"

"I don't care what you say! I am going to protect you whether you like it or not!" He yelled back as he flips her so that she's now under him, and when he looks at her face he leans in and kisses her to stop her next statement.

Buffy ends up wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss. While thery were kissing Angelus pulls her towel away and picks her up without stopping the kiss.

Buffy pulls away from the kiss to see where he was bringing her but ended up finding out on her own when he dropped her into the pool.

"You bastard!" She squeals as she pops her head out of the water and glares at him.

Angelus responds back to her squeal by doing a cannon ball into the pool which caused him to get another squeal from her.

Once Angelus's head poped out of the water Buffy splashed him, so he splashed back as he moved closer to her. Once Angelus got to her; he grabbed her and kissed her again. Buffy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Angelus puts his arms around her waist and lifts her upinto his arms.

Buffy felt his hard on when he lifted her which made her wrap her legs around his waist and moans. Angelus groaned back as he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. Buffy held on to him as they both began to drown into each others eyes.

But than Angelus smirked as he thought of an evil idea.

"Why are you smirking for?' Buffy asked as he he wiggled his eyebrows at her and than dunked her. When her head came back up from the water she glared at him as he chuckled at her.

"What the fuck?!" Buffy yelled at him while grabbing his dick hard.

Angel growls as he feels his cock getting jerked while he grans her wrist and says," Don't even think about it"

"Than don't dunk me or even think about putting me under the water," Buffy says as she rubbed her hand up and down his cock while he moaned out loud.

"Fine, I'll be good," Angelus managed to moan out while he thrusted into her hand.

"Are you sure?" Buffy askes as she grips him harder which caused him to moan louder.

"Yes I'm sure," Angelus said while he began to thrust even more into her hand as he kissed her neck.Buffy moaned at the sametime with Angelus when he sucked and nibbled on her neck.

Buffy moans," Angelus" as she rubbed herself against Angelus stomach.

Angelus heard her moan as his hand moved down her back to the hand holding his cock and pulled her hand away. Angelus slowly brought her hand up and around his neck while he still nibbled and licked her neck. He made a trail from her neck to her mouth and kissed her with all the love he had for her. As Buffy deepened the kiss; she began to grind against him.

Angelus moved his hand down her body and stopped at her hip to stop her from rubbing against himself. As Buffy stops rubbing against him while Angelus moves his mouth back to her neck and positioned his hard cock at her core. Buffy moaned as she felt his hands move all over herself while she thought to herself 'He feels so good to me'.

Angelus moved into herslowly as he lifted his head from her neck he looked her in the eyes while still thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh. . . baby," Angelus moaned as he pushed fully into her while he put his forehead against her's "You feel so gooood .. . baby," He moaned againas he moved his cock out and than thrusted back in.

"Oh. . . Angelus!" Buffy moans as she began to move with his thrusts.

As their thrusting builded up their climaxes were coming closer. Buffy began to hold onto Angelus alittle more tighter while Angelus began to thrust even harder and faster into her.

"I love you Angelus," Buffy moaned out as she still met his thrusts. When Angelus heard her say those three words; he began to thrust harder since he felt like he need to claim her again. So he whispered back," I love you too baby"

When they both felt like were close, Buffy bared her neck to him so that he can drink. Angelus took her offering neck and kissed it before he drank from her. While Buffy felt her climax hit with his second gulp of her blood, which caused Angelus to thrust faster as his climax to over him.

Buffy held on to Angelus as they both slowly came down from their climax. Buffy panted as Angelus licked the wound he just opened. They stayied that way for a little while longer.

Angelus lifted his head to look at Buffy who now cought up with her breathing.

"You said you love. Do you mean it or was it because you were into the sex?" Angelus asked as he looked into her eyes.

Buffy smiles as she brings her mouth to his and gives him a quick kiss before saying," I meant it but what about you? I wasn't the only one who said they loved somebody"

Angelus looked at her seirously and says," I meant it too" He leans forward and kisses her which causes Buffy to deepen the kiss.

After Buffy pulled away from the kiss cause she began to lack air. While Buffy was catching her breath she unwrapped her arms from around Angelus 's neck, and than she slide his cock out of her but still kept her leg still around him though. Angelus watched her with a smile on his, while still holding her by waist as she laid back and began to float on her back.

He watched her a little while longer and than asked," Do you live here with Dracula?"

"No I dont live with him, but he did threaten my friends and family. The only reason why I'm doing what he said is because I'm afraid I can't take him," Buffy said as she began to sit up right in his arms as he walked over to the steps and sat down.

He wrapped his arms around her a little more tighter and said," Things are going to change now that you're with me"

Buffy looks at him and askes," And what would those changes be?"

Angelus look at Buffy as he see's her getting prunie and decided to to lift her out of the pool while still talking to her "Well for at least one change, you will be living with me"

Buffy jumped down from his arms while looking at him like he was crazy "No I'm not"

"Yeah you are," Angelus said looking at her with a little be annoyment in his eyes.

"Um. . . Let me think out it. . . um. . . NO," Buffy says as she walked over to the lounge chairs and grabbed her bathing suit and put it on.

"Yeah you are," Angelus said as he growled it out now.

"The storms clearing up," Buffy said after she had her bathing suit on and just ingore Angelu's growl.

"Don't change the subject Buffy," Angelus says as he dries off his body.

"All I'm saying is that the storm is clearing up," Buffy said as she gets up from her lounge chair and walks over to the window.

"That would be changing the subject," Angelus said as he watched her while putting on his trunks, and than sat down on the lounge chair.

"Fine I'm changing the subject, but I'm still not moving in with you," Buffy said as she looked over at him and than sat down next to him.

Angelus looked down at her as he grabs her hand and says," Baby, I want you to move in with me"

"I know but I just moved out of my mother's house, and I just want to know how to live on my own first before moving in with you. Besides you don't have a place to live here last I checked," Buffy says as she puts her hand on each side of his face.

"Oh. Well with the whole finding a place. Thats the easy part," Angelus says as he was dissapointed but than cheered up alittle.

"Well when you get a place of your own place I'll be happy to spent some nights with you," Buffy said as she looked him in his eyes.

Angelus smiled at her and said ," Okay"

"Besides you might see me more often," Buffy said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"And why is that?" Angelus asked

"Well there's this guy named Riley Finn who doesn't take the word no for and answer," Buffy said as she put her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well if he does something you don't like tell me okay," Angelus says as the storm cleared but left behind drizzel as the after math.

"Okay," Buffy says as she kisses him and than breaks away and says," Maybe we should head in since I need to go to classes soon"

"Okay, baby," Angelus says as he helps her up and they both walk towards the house holding her hand.

* * *

A/N Sry guys it took so long be really busy. Anyways sry to thoughs who r Riley type fans. But Im not one of Riley's fan. Any hope you enjoyed stay toned something very interesting is coming up lol. please review and if u have any ideas please send some towards me. You will know I might use it lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once Buffy and Angelus got dressed. Buffy went into the living room to meet Angelus. 

"Hey baby," Angelus says as Buffy walks in with her backpack over her shoulder.

She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek and says,"Hey, umm . . . Where's Dracula?" Drops her backpack on the couch and while looking around.

"I think he's in his room," Angelus says as he watches Buffy.

"Okay, I'm going to say goodbye to him," Buffy says as she walks out of the room to go to Dracula's bedroom.

"Okay, even though you dont have too," Angelus says before she leaves the room which she never heard.

Once Buffy was outside Dracula's room she knocked. When she got no answer, she just opened the door to see Darla sitting on top of Dracula's manhood. Buffy stood there in shock for awhile until she moved away from the door slowly. She closed the door quietly before both of them knew she was there.

Buffy walked back to Angelus still alittle shocked at what she saw.

"What's the matter baby?" Angelus asks as he watcher her expression when she walked into the room.

"Well umm . . .Don't go in his room anytime soon," Buffy says as she walks towards him.

"Why?" Angelus asks as he pulls her down next to him.

"Well um . . let's say he is BUSY with Darla or is it the other way around," Buffy says as she sits next to him but than adds," Nevermind" as she shakes her head. Once she stopped shaking her head she looked towards the clock which says 7:30am. "SHIT!!!!" Buffy yells as she grabs her bag.

"Baby whats wrong now?" Angelus asks as he watched her face turn from thinking to a frantic mode.

"I have half an hour to get to class," She leans down and kisses Angelus before she runs towards the door while yelling "I'll see you tonight"

Angelus watched as Buffy ran out the door. After she left Angelus got up and decided to take a shower and try to sleep alittle.

* * *

a/c hey sry took so long but i keep getting distracted. Its short i know next one will be long I promise. 


	6. Chapter 6

8:00am in class where Willow and Buffy sat. Buffy just made it 2 minutes before class started.

Buffy slids a piece of paper over to Willow.

Willow keeps her eyes on the teacheras she grabs the piece of paper. She reads 'OMG I think Im in love. Buts he is alittle pain in my ass' Willow turns her head towards Buffy's with a shocked look on her face. She write 'Who?' on the paper and than pushes it back over to her.

'His name is Angelus, and I met him at Dracula's place' Buffy wrote back as Riley lifted his head towards Buffy.

'Is he a vampire? I'm asking because I don't think anyone who goes to Dracula's except for u is a vampire.' Willow wrote back as Buffy looks towards the teacher to only cought Riley looking at her so she quickly deverted her eyes towards the professor instead.

When she got the chance to write back to Willow; she only wrote 'yeah'.

After an hour later Buffy heard from her professor "Class dismissed. We will continue this next class." Since the rest of the class was taking notes.

Buffy and Willow were packing up when Riley came walking up.

"Hey Buffy," Riley says as he stands infront of her while blocking the way to the door.

"Hi," Buffy says not lifting her head as she puts the last of her books away.

"Um. . . I was wondering if you were umm. . . doing anything tonight," Riley asked as he starts to play with the strp of his bag.

"Sorry Riley, but I have a date with my boyfriend tonight," Buffy says as she puts her bag on her shoulder, and began to walk past him towards the door with Willow on her heals.

Riley watched her go while thinking 'You will be mine Buffy. I know you are ment for me.'

"So tell me about Angelus," Willow said as they walk out of the classroom and towards the table's that are not to far away.

"Well he's the tall, dark, and handsome kind of guy," Buffy says as she begins to go into her own day dream about him.

"Earth to Buffy! Earth to Buffy! Come back to us Buffy," Willow said as she waved her hand infront of her friends face.

"What!? Um. . ." Buffy blushes "Sorry Will's didn't mean to zone out on you" The blush deepens.

"It's okay," Willow smiles at her friend "So how's his history, since he's all tou know grrrr. . . " As she made her hands look like claws and tried to make a nasty face.

"Well . . I'm not sure, but I did over heard Dracula yesterday before I had to show Angelus around that he is the most dangerous vampire," Buffy said while she tried to remember the conversation as Willow gave her a worried look. Which Buffy missed since she was in her thoughts for a minute.

"If you say he's dangerous than why did you say you think your in love with him?" Willow askes as she squeaks on the dangerous part.

"Don't worry Will's. I have a feeling he won't hurt me. And the answer to your question is that I think I am at least. Besides he was mean to me at the beginning but then we . . . got to know each other," Buffy said as she began to blush again. Which turned even more red by each passing minute.

"Why are you . . ." Willow began but than realized what she way saying and than she made a silent 'Oh'

"Yep," Buffy said turning even more red even possible.

"Oh," Willow said louder now as she looked at her friends redden face. Than she looked down at her watch and realized it was time to move fast if she wanted to make it to her next class.

So Willow got up and pulled Buffy up with her while she shoved her watch into her friends face. Buffy looks at the time and her eyes go wide as her and Willow dash to there next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back With Angelus who is sleeping.

After an hour of sleep there was a loud knock on the door which woke him up.

He got up grumply and answered the door and said,"What!?"

"Sorry to wake you up lover," The women on the other side of the door said.

"Darla, what do you want!?" Angelus says through cleched teeth at the blonde women infront of him.

"Lover, all I want" She wraps her arms around his neck as she whispers in his ear "is you" As she brings his ear into her mouth and sucks on it.

Angelus pushes her away and says,"I'm tired Darla. Will you leave me alone"

Darla looks at him shocked when he pushes her away and than says in her pissed off voice," What the hell is up your ass? You usually don't push me away!"

Angelus doesn't even respond to that as he pushes her out the door and slams it in her face.

Darla looks at the door with the same shocked face as before,while Angelus goes back to bed and dreams about his goddess.

After Darla gets over her shock; she goes storming into Dracula's library.

"What's wrong?" Dracula asks whe he see's Darla come storming into the room with a pissed look on her face.

"Something happened when they were trapped in that pool house. He's not the same," Darla saya as she stops infront of him and leans on the desk.

"What do you mean?" Dracula asks as he gets up from his seat with a pissed look on his face. "How do you know?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"He does not reject me that's how I know," Darla says with alittle annoyment tatched to it.

"Well. . ." Dracula takes a deep breathe even though he can't breathe to calm himself down. "We will find out what happened in that pool house by Buffy. When she comes back here," Dracula said as he sat back down and continued to finish what he was doing before Darla came barging in. Which he added to his own thoughts 'If you touched her Angelus I will find away to kill you even if Darla tries to plead for you.'

* * *

A/N Hey hope you enjoyed more on the way and please send me more reviews I still want to know ur ideas and what u think so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy was walking back to her dorm after her last class. When she seen a dark figure in the shadow. So she decided to walk towards the shadow to find. . . 

"SPIKE!!!!"

"Slayer," Spike says back as he checks her over.

"I thought we had a deal. That After we stopped Dru from taking over the hell mouth; that you will never come back here," Buffy says while watching Spike closely.

"Hey whats can I say. I missed my favorite slayer," Spike says as he still looks her over while trying to figure out something.

Buffy rolls her eyes and says," Really. Now you see me and now you can get lost"

"Nope. I'm staying," Spike said as he watched her while he kept on trying to figure out that something that was not right.

"Spike we made a deal. Do you want me to stake you?" Buffy says now getting frustrated as she pulls out her stake while moving into the shadows so no one can see her.

"Hold on there, slayer," Spike says putting up his hands in a surrender type of way. "Before you stake me. Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"And what would that be?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth.

Spike leans up against the tree while pulling out a cigarette and ligthing it before he realized what that something thats not right. His eyes go wide and he says,"Bloody hell slayer!! Who have you been sagging with?!"

"I'm talking about that extra glow to you. Oh shit!!! You're Pregnant!!!" Spike said as his cigarette dropped from his mouth and fell to the floor while he had an even more shocked look on his face.

"How do you know this?" Buffy says look at him with a worried look on her face.

"Hello vampire," Spike said still looking at her.

After Spike said the vampire part Buffy fainted. It took Spike 10 minutes to wake Buffy back up.

She woke up saying," What happened?"

Spike helpped her up to a standing possition while saying,"I said that you are Pregnant and than you fainted after I said I know,because I'm a vampire"

"How can that be?" Buffy asked more herself than to Spike.

"Well. . .Its starts when two . . ." Spike began but was cut off by Buffy saying," I know the whole sex talk. You don't have to explain it to me"

"Well . . . Did you use protection?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy's expression.

Buffy grabbed Spike by the throat while yelling in his face as her eyes turn to a darker green "You tell NO one of this!!! Do you hear me Spike?! NO ONE!"

Spike put his hands up in the air again while saying," I got it slayer"

"And if I hear that you said anything about this I will stake you. Got it Spike," Buffy said after she let him go. She walked away before she can even hear his reply.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the slayer walked away Spike let out an unneeded breathe. So he lite up a cigarette and than kept an eye on Buffy, because he wanted to know whats going on and what's she hidding.

* * *

A/N What a twist am I right lol. Keep reviewing i still want to know if u have any ideas and what u think. Oh and so u know since Buffy has a fast healing I though she might end up having a kid eariler than normal people. keep reading you'll find out more lol   



End file.
